Percabeth - School Girl & Prep Boy (private school au)
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: After a devastating fight with her family, Annabeth's stepmother insists she be sent away to a boarding school, Darlington's School For Eloquent Young Ladies to be exact. Boy trouble is the last thing Annabeth expects, but from Bradford Gentlemen's Academy across the lake, delinquent Percy Jackson has 'boy trouble' written all over him in Annabeth Chase's handwriting.
1. Chapter 1: Perfectly Preppy

**SUMMARY:**  
After a devastating fall-out with her boyfriend Luke, and yet another fight with her family, Annabeth's stepmother insists she be sent away to a boarding school, Darlington's School For Eloquent Young Ladies to be exact. With a tacky uniform, teachers that hate her, and hundreds of bitchy girls at an all-female school, boy trouble is the last thing Annabeth expects. But from Bradford Gentlemen's Academy across the lake, delinquent Percy Jackson has 'boy trouble' written all over him in Annabeth Chase's handwriting.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Perfectly Preppy (New Beginnings)**

All Annabeth had ever known was this 4 walled prison, with its Mathletes poster now covered up with a more punk one with a black owl on it, with its dirty laundry pile kicked into the corner, and the smell of musty lemons. It's true, her bedroom wasn't much, but it was all she'd ever known in her small town of California. She's even used to call it a jail, but right now Annabeth was begging to crawl back into her cell.  
Her stepmother announced that she was to leave by tomorrow evening, or she would be sent into foster care. Her father was on a business trip for another week, so he didn't have a say in the matter, and her step brothers just turned away and continued to play with their wooden trains. Without a true mother and all, Annabeth only ever had half a heart to begin with, but when her stepmother followed through with her once-empty threat to send Annabeth to boarding school, she felt like the other half was just a shadow too.

So here she was, blonde hair messily thrown into a bun, curls flying everywhere, leaning against the window of a bus in the middle of nowhere with 1 backpack full of clothing and maybe a toothbrush if she was lucky, sitting next to a british girl who was picking a scab for the last 2 hours, and on her way to Darlington's School For Eloquent Young Ladies.  
'How pretentious.' she had thought, upon first glance at the name.  
It was a school for the wealthy kids, so there were teenage girls from around the world seated on Annabeth's bus, but they were all the same in the end.  
Uniform skirts hiked up just below the buttcheeks, drowned in perfume, stiff with makeup, and with the 'bitchy personality' perk, these girls were like the ones in the american high school movies, 'Stuff of legends.' she'd thought sarcastically.  
Annabeth was busy biting her fingernail, picking at the rips in her jeans, and mentally cursing at her ex-boyfriend Luke, when the bus finally broke out into a clearing to reveal this dense forest's secret: The Academy.  
There was a great green lawn, bigger than any she'd seen before, with a great, glimmering lake right out in the open, smack dab between two equally massive manors.  
The british girl next to her saw Annabeth gawking and offered, "Oh, the big ancient manor on the right would be our destination, Darlington. Looks pretty, but the first week of schooling will feel like hell and the uniforms make me look like a fat Britney Spears." Annabeth weakly attempted at a half-ass smile, but didn't break her stare from the great lawn, even as the bus slowed, piping down to a jerky halt.  
To be honest Annabeth did feel a bit out of place, stepping down out of the bus with a single backpack and a faded Yankee's cap, whilst the other girls struggled with suitcases bigger than her.  
The british girl with the knee socks didn't hang around too long as the large group of grumpy teenage females trudged across the dirt road to the Darlington Dormitories, so Annabeth turned to a fiery red head with paint caked jeans and a "Save The Trees" shirt instead.  
"So, if this is us, what's that huge building over there?" Annabeth nodded to the victorian style manor that was way across the gaping pool of a lake.  
The girl grunted, lifting her suitcase up onto the steps of Darlington and replied uninterestedly.  
"Oh, the one that looks like a modern day Hogwarts? Yup, that would be the Bradford Gentlemen Academy. The boys' boarding school."  
A couple of the other girls whipped their heads around at the mention of the opposite gender, and the redhead just laughed.  
Annabeth helped her with her suitcase.  
"I'm guessing 9 months with out boys can be a little frustrating for some of these girls."  
The girl laughed, setting down her suitcase with an "oomph" and snatching up Annabeth's hand stating, "The names Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Wanna dorm with me?"  
Annabeth nodded, and combed a particularly kinky curl behind her ear, following Rachel into one of the many rooms in the Dormitory Wing of the school.  
The dorms were pretty standard: two twin sized beds against opposite walls, leaving a little walkway in-between and two desks against the window. There were even two tiny closet doors wedged behind the main door on either side. The beds had 5 sets of the same uniform laid out.  
Rachel flopped down on the left bed, claiming it for her own and lifted up the plaid skirt to observe it more closely.  
"Damn! Juniors this year got red and green class colors! Last year our grade level got a white and gold color palette. I was thinking more along the lines of rainbow or something?"  
Annabeth stifled a laugh and flopped down on her bed as well, exhausted from the 5 hour journey to the middle of nowhere.  
She pulled her bright red and green uniform out from under her butt and almost gagged, giggling and throwing it across the room.  
"We're gonna look like freaking christmas trees, Rachel!"  
Rachel turned off the bedroom lamp light, and then lay back down in bed.  
"Well at least there'll be no boys to judge us, right?" she tried.  
Annabeth stared up at the dark ceiling, blankly.  
"I don't get it, wouldn't an all-boys school and an all-girls school just across the lake from each other fool around a bit?" she asked, genuinely curious.  
Rachel forced a laugh.  
"Haha! Very funny. You obviously haven't met headmistress Hodge. There's an absolutely no-tolerance rule for fraternizing with students at Bradford. The only time we even see their school is at the ball that is held in the showroom every winter. It wasn't always this strict. But last year there was all this drama with me and Bradford Academy's biggest trouble-maker."  
Annabeth laughed at the fact that there could be any sort of trouble at private schools like these.  
"Oh yeah?" Annabeth smiled, "What's his name?"  
Rachel turned, back facing Annabeth and snuggled in closer to her pillow, eyes already shut, before mumbling the name,

"Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2: Boy In The Lake

**CHAPTER 2:** Boy in the Lake (A Midnight Swim)

After getting sent to Headmistress Hodge's office 10 minutes into 3rd period for saying "bite me" to Professor Anderson, and being called "blondie" on 3 separate occasions by 3 equally bitchy girls, Annabeth Chase was almost glad to be sent outside during 5th period Greek.  
Annabeth had stormed outside the class chin-up, plopping down by a tree, not too far from the main building. Rachel, being Annabeth's new best friend, had joined her just 4 minutes later.  
Annabeth angrily picked and tore apart flowers and tugged at her uniform tie, fuming.  
Rachel took a seat next to her and awkwardly patted her back.  
"I saw you outside the window in World History and decided to ditch and come over here instead. What happened this time?" Rachel tried to sound sympathetic, but Annabeth didn't look up at her, instead gazing across the lake and stating bluntly, "Strike 1: I apparently didn't have my uniform fitted properly, and he thought i was trying to be smart about it. Strike 2: I corrected him on the geography of the Greek city of Athens, capital of Greece, which was horribly incorrect. Aaand Strike 3: I may have called Poseidon, the god of the sea, an asshole."  
Rachel burst out laughing at the last one, and Annabeth reluctantly joined her.  
After laughing away the weight of the first day and being reduced to tears, Rachel finally sighed and stood up, offering Annabeth a hand.  
Annabeth took it and pulled herself up, dusting off her neon green and traffic-cone red skirt.  
By now 5th period and 6th period had long ended, they were both in deep shit, and they both decided to skip dinner in the mess hall, for the sake of not getting pummeled by Headmistress Hodge.  
But that night Annabeth couldn't sleep. Not here. She missed her dad, she missed the faint smell of lemons (considering the dormitory smelt like cardboard and sadness), and she even started to miss Luke a little bit.  
So with an "Oh screw it!" and a rustle of clothing items while scrambling for a towel, Annabeth quietly climbed out of her window and headed towards the black mass that was the lake in the darkness.

Now, Annabeth Chase was a remarkably intelligent girl, but a skinny dip in the school lake at midnight? Not one of her brightest ideas.  
Annabeth was already regretting at as she jogged across the dew-slick grass, and still regretting it even more so as she slipped silently into the cold, dark murk, all the while naked.  
Annabeth made sure to leave her pajamas close to the shore line in case any professors or prefects were wandering about, looking for trouble-makers.  
The water was freezing, but she liked how it numbed all her senses then froze and shattered all stressful thoughts of school and teachers and uniformed mean-girls.  
Annabeth sighed, letting her head fall back into the cool wetness, and kicking herself backwards, letting her eyelids close. It was cold to the bone, slightly uncomfortable, and she was naked, but all the while she could only ever describe it as "serene".  
After mindlessly paddling around for a while, Annabeth tried to slow her breathing down, when something large and slick with wetness bumped into her, making her mouth gasp and her eyes open wide like a scream.

It was slimy like a fish, but way too big, warm, and way to close for her liking.  
Annabeth bolted backwards in the black waters with a splash and muttered, "Holy hells! Is that a fucking whale?"  
She was panting hard and scrambling backwards towards the shore, covering her lady parts and hugging the edge of the lake.

"Wow, rude."  
she heard a male voice say.  
Annabeth let out a sigh and released the patch of grass from the shore she had clenched with her fist, wading back towards the figure.  
"I'm guessing you're not a whale."  
She was glad it was dark and praying he wasn't naked too, but knowing the rumors about the Bradford Boys and their recklessness, there was a 300% chance he was.  
She heard a deep chuckle, clear as a bell and almost forgot the fact that she was out past curfew and in a lake with a strange, most likely nude, boy.  
"Guess again." he said.  
Annabeth could see a faint, toothy white smile from the pale light of the moon.  
"Are you a merman?" she joked, daring to swim a little closer. She squinted her eyes, trying to see him through the veil of darkness.  
There was that laugh again.  
She wasn't sure about his face, but he sure did have an attractive laugh.  
"You can't just go throwing that thing around, you know!"  
She could hear his grin.  
"What?"  
"Your laugh."  
He waded closer and Annabeth felt a ripple of cold water run past her chest, but the boy was warm and he smelt like sea salt and bonfires.  
She didn't realize how close he was until she felt his breath against her ear.  
"I wanna know you, mystery girl. Meet me by the border-tree tomorrow at 4:58 after schooling. You take off your mask, i'll take off mine?"  
Suddenly it was hard for Annabeth to breathe.  
"4:58 is a creepily specific time." she said randomly, all logical thoughts fumbling over her tongue with him this close and her this exposed.  
"So what?" he grinned, and started to swim backwards slowly to Bradford's side of the lake, still watching her. She wanted to see his face more than anything.  
"_So_, you could be a creepy grandpa who wants to kidnap me at precisely 4:58." she reluctantly began to reach for the Darlington's lake side shore too.  
He stopped swimming to assure her, "I promise you i'm not a 50 year old man with a white van, wise girl."  
Annabeth could barely make out the shadow of a wink before he started to swim back the many meters of the lake to the boy's side at an uncannily quick rate.  
'Holy shit,' she thought as she watched him speed across the water, 'I think i just got hit on by a merman.'  
She stared at him in wonderment, waiting for him to swim across the lake before getting out and grabbing her skirts and bra.  
That night Annabeth couldn't help the smile that rested on her lips as she slept, nor could she help the nameless face of a boy that crept its way into her dreams.

* * *

_A/N: Any ideas, tips, or opinions? Review! xXXThanks: timelordXatXhearts_


End file.
